


Не уходи смиренно

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, That Good Night (2017)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Зарисовка о не жизни.
Kudos: 3





	Не уходи смиренно

— Работы всегда было много, — Мор вертел в руках чашку, словно забыв, что с ней следует делать. А может, и впрямь забыл.  
Смерть Плоского Мира смотрел на своего бывшего ученика. Или не на него? Какому варианту реальности принадлежал этот Мор? Спрашивать его о семье почему-то не хотелось.  
— ВОЗМОЖНО, СЛИШКОМ МНОГО.  
Белый пиджак его собеседника словно отражал солнечный свет, даже здесь, где Солнца просто не было.  
— Разве? — Мор склонил голову набок, вопросительно глядя на своего бывшего наставника неопределённо светлыми глазами.  
Смерть внезапно ощутил некоторую растерянность. Может, проблема действительно была в изначально человеческой сущности, потёршейся под гнётом безвременья и сдавленной долгом? Перед ним сидел мальчик. Рыжий, нескладный и лопоухий, с усыпанным веснушками лицом. Перед ним сидел старик, чьей стати позавидовали бы многие короли Диска. Они молчали. У них никогда не было времени. У них была целая вечность.


End file.
